


The secret is out

by spanningbothsidesoftheveil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 06:12:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16867624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spanningbothsidesoftheveil/pseuds/spanningbothsidesoftheveil
Summary: Anon- A Percy Weasley x Reader where Percy and Reader are in a secret relationship since Reader is a Slytherin and Percy’s family finds out?





	1. Chapter 1

You and Percy Weasley had been dating for a couple of years now and no one knew about it, in fact your relationship is so secret that your friends and family don’t know that you’re dating someone, this also included Percy’s friends and family. it wasn’t that you were both embarrassed of each other, in fact it was the opposite, it was something completely different than the way you both felt about each other; it’s the fact that you’re a Slytherin and he’s a Gryffindor.

Your houses were suppose to hate each other, they had a rivalry and they’ve always had a rivalry, or at least that’s what you could tell, whether it was different once before the rivalry had started you didn’t know. But right now when the two houses were suppose to hate each other you both didn’t want anything bad happening to each other. 

So this meant secret meetings in a quiet corridor where people hardly venture, having secret dates when you could both manage to sneak away from everyone else and some times it was hard to do, some times the two of you wondered just how long you could keep your relationship a secret from everyone else.

Until you left Hogwarts? You could tell your parents about it once you left, that way the houses wont matter and you could both just be yourselves, or would it be until someone finds out about you both dating? You hoped not, you didn’t want any Slytherin tormenting Percy anymore than they usually do now and oh boy if they did they may just end up regretting it, or would you break up with each other because of all the secrecy? That was always an option, one that you hated and hoped would also never happen.

“[Y/N]? Is everything alright?” Percy asked you, his hand gently squeezing yours as if to get your attention. You had both managed to sneak away from your friends long enough to sneak away so that you could both just spend some time together. You hadn’t really been lost in thought, you had been paying attention what he had been talking about, it was just that you were thinking of something.

You hummed in response and looked up at him with a soft smile, “everything is fine” you replied, giving his hand a gentle squeeze in return. “You seem distracted” he commented, you scrunched your nose up, pressing your lips together into a thin line, “I was listening, I promise” you responded, you felt bad, feeling as if he felt ignored. “You usually are” he laughed out as he moved his hand from yours and wrapped his arm around your waist, pulling you into his side

You carefully wrapped your arm around him, the two of you walking along the street until you came across a bench that you both sat on, you leaned into him, your head placed on his shoulder carefully as you crossed your right leg over your left, Percy gently placed his chin on top of your head and smiled, he like how content that he could be around you and that some times you didn’t need to talk and could just sit and be quiet for hours.

“What are you thinking about?” He asked sounding as if he is genuinely curious as to what you’re thinking about, you gave a shrug of your shoulders “how Gryffindor is going to kick Slythriens ass at Quidditch again” you laughed out, “I thought you didn’t care about Quidditch” he said, thoughtfully almost sounding as if he forgot whether or not you did care for the ‘sport’.

“I don’t” you laughed, gently jabbing him in the side with your elbow, making him move his torso the best he could away from your elbow, “then why did you say you were?” He questioned, moving his chin from your head and pressed a quick kiss to the top of your head, you gave a shrug of your shoulders, “because I know that you like Quidditch?” You offered.

He hummed thoughtfully, his eyes still on you as they always were, taking in how how you looked and the way your hair fell over your shoulders and how it framed your face perfectly. “Mmh, I do like Quidditch, but I like you a lot more” he whispered out, his lips brushing against your hair.

“Is everyone as sweet as you?” You asked him without looking up, your eyes settled on a tree that had a squirrel running about beneath it. “Most of the people in his family, yes” two very familiar voices came from the left of you, causing you to jump away from him, Percy moved to the end of the bench as much as he possibly could without falling off, his arm falling from around you as he moved it away, dropping his hands to his lap as he looked over to where two of his brothers stood, the twins, of course it would be the twins who loved to tease people restlessly.

“What are you two doing here?” He asked his brothers, George and Fred exchanged a look, a grin come across their faces and you knew what was going to happen, “well, you seemed to go missing for a couple of hours nearly everyday. So we decided to follow you, see where you go an what you do.” Fred replied, George nodding his head in agreement with his brother “and now that we know you have a girlfriend, who’s really pretty by the way, we understand why you take a couple of hours off, especially for a date” George added on.

You stared at them quietly for the longest time, unsure on what to say. You didn’t know what to do even, do you get up an leave?Do you try explaining it to them? Do you break up now? You had no idea what to do and the only thing that you could muster up to say were a couple of throaty noises. Fred an George thankfully ignored it, looking at Percy expectantly, as if waiting for an answer from their brother, who had moved over to you once again, a hand going straight to your back to comfort you and to make you feel better, it didn’t work much but you still felt a little bit better.

When He didn’t reply as he too was still trying to figure out what to do or even say, Fred spoke up once more. “We should tell mum and dad about you having a girlfriend, they’d love to see her”, Percy’s face turned into a look of horror at the thought, he wasn’t even ready for his own brothers to know about him dating someone, let alone his parent’s knowing about it. “No!” Percy said a little too quickly for the twins liking.

This of course got them thinking as to why you two were keeping your relationship a secret. “Why? Are you embarrassed of her?” George asked, “maybe this is something other than dating?” Fred suggested, you frowned at them “what the hell?” You got out, making a face at them, you didn’t like the implication that Fred had just made with his latest suggestion and honestly? You felt a little bit offended about it but you knew how it looked so you tried your best to not get too offended by it.

“No, to both of those.” Percy said with a deep sigh, reaching a hand up to his face he pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Then why don’t want them knowing about her?” One of them asked, “because I’m a Slytherin and from what Percy has told me, no one in your family likes Slytherins” you told them with a huff as you crossed your arms over your chest, Percy sighed pulling you closer to himself, the twins looked at each other again and then back at you and Percy.

“We’re still going to include it in the letter” they said with a grin on their face, a grin that you wanted to so desperately slap off of their faces, but that just might make them hate Slytherins even more than they already do. “Fred, George, I am begging you to not tell them about this” he pleaded “for [Y/N]’s sake” he added on.

“Too late” George said with a wink.  
“We’re already going to tell them” Fred added.  
“Besides, it doesn’t matter about her house, mum will probably love her” they finished, you and Percy got up from the bench quickly as they both started walking away, you hated that they had followed you, you hated that your privacy was now going to be ruined as most of the school will most likely know as well.

You groaned as you turned around and stepped into Percy, dropping your forehead to his chest, “I feel like I am going to die” you grumbled put in a quiet voice, Percy wrapped his arms around you, placing his chin back onto the top of your head. “I’ll talk to my parents long before they tell them the news, get them settled on the idea” he reassured, gently rubbing his hands on your back.

“Well the secret is out” you breathed out, moving your head slowly so that your chin is on his chest and you’re looking up at him through your eye lashes. “At least we don’t have to keep it much of a secret now… And we could possibly tell other people?” He said, you have a nod of your head, pushing air out through your nose.

“One thing at a time. Your parents being the first thing to worry about…. And then mine” you told him, “one thing at a time” he said firmly.


	2. Chapter 2

“Are you nervous?” Percy asked from beside you, he had met you somewhere and brought you back to his home so that you could meet the rest of his family and you were happy that you’re finally getting to meet them all, after all they know that you’re now dating so it’s only natural that they’d want to get to know you and ask you a couple of questions, most likely about being a Slytherin- at least that’s what you think they’d ask you about.

“No.” You replied, crossing your arms over your chest as stood beside the old car that Percy had borrowed, staring up at the burrow with a look of determination on your face, “I’m a Slytherin. We don’t get nervous” you told him in a matter-of -factly voice, looking over to your boyfriend out the corner of your eyes. “Really? Because I recall when my brother’s found out about us” he said, his tone teasing as he reached a hand out for you to take.

You dropped your hands from your chest and took his hand into yours, grumbling to yourself as he brought up the fact that you were actually nervous when his brother’s Fred and George found out about you both dating. You didn’t want that brought up ever again. “sorry” Percy said with a slight chuckle, with a hum you looked from the burrow and up to your boyfriend, with a smile “it’s fine” you responded and carefully tugged his arm, you were so excited to meet them, from what he had told you on the way to the burrow his family are all excited to meet you as well.

“My mum is going to love you” Percy mused as you pulled him over to the burrow “I’m pretty sure I am going to love her as well, from what I have heard of her” you responded happily, reaching your free hand out, you pushed your hand down on the door handle, pushing the door open carefully as to not hit anything, like you usually would if you had just threw the door open, Percy smiled as he stopped into the burrow behind you, he couldn’t help but feel nervous for you.

After all, not everyone in his family gets along with Slytherins, not that it helped when most of the Slytherins acted a lot like Draco, but you were different to them, you liked people and tried to get along with as many people in other houses as you possible could. He was hoping they see you that he sees every day. Hoping being the key word.

You looked around at the burrow, even though it looked cluttered it gave off a really homely feel, your eyes landed on the clock that held everyone’s faces, you hummed softly as you let go of Percy’s hand, walking over to something to look it over over. “Mum, I’m home and I have [Y/N] with me!” he called out, the commotion of someone in the kitchen could be heard, as well as the movements from the rooms up stairs.

“Bring her into the kitchen so I can have a good look at her” Molly called back to her son, you took a step back fro what you were looking at and looked over your shoulder at Percy, giving him a questioning look at the sound of people running down the stairs, Percy however just gave you a smile and took your hand into his, pulling you along to the kitchen, “you’ll get to meet everyone else when they’re down” he told you, “will I get tease by Fred and George again?” You questioned him and there was a pause, a long pause that indicated to you that it may be a possibility.

“Maybe” he replied after a while, he came to a stop behind you, his hands going to your shoulders.

Molly turned around, throwing a dish cloth over her shoulder, her hands going to her hips as she looked you over, you noticed that at the table next to the stove was a older man, which you assumed must be Arthur, his father. The twins were already sat at the table, both muttering out a tired ‘morning’ to you as if they had only just gotten up, not that you could blame them for sleeping in, it is the holidays.

“My isn’t she pretty” Molly muses as she continued to look you over, however moving closer to you, her hands went to your arms and smiled widely at you “welcome to the burrow, [Y/N], are you hungry? I have just about finished making breakfast for everyone if you would like to join us.” You blinked at her, you weren’t expecting to have breakfast with his family so you had eaten something before you left.

“Sorry, I ate before I left to meet Percy. But I would like a cup of tea if that’s possible?” You asked her sweetly, god you loved his family already “oh, of course dear” she said quickly as she took a step away from you, going over to the kettle that is on the side, getting your tea ready for you, “thank you” you told her as you followed Percy to sit at the table.

Just as you sat down the other family members appeared and took their seats, all of their eyes landing on you, some having a confused look on their faces as they stared at you quietly, almost like they were trying to figure out why you’re there, until they realised that you’re Percy’s girlfriend and that you’re visiting them for the day.

“Hi, you must be [Y/N], my brother’s girlfriend. I’m Ginny” Ginny said to you leaning over the table with a hand out stretched for you to take “nice to meet you, Ginny. And yes I am” you nodded as you took her hand, giving it a firm yet gentle hand shake. Molly squeezed around the chair’s that are filled with her children and put a hot mug of tea in front of you, to which you had given her a smile.

“I’m Ron” Ron said with a quick wave of his hand, you waved back smiling, before you picked up the mug from the table. “This is Bill” Percy said to you as he leaned into you, pointing over to his brother “Charlie isn’t here, he’s busy so I can’t really introduce you to him, but one day I will” Percy told you, you looked at Percy out of the corner of your eyes and smiled, pressing the hot mug against your lips.

“It’s really nice to meet all of you” you spoke up.

“Aren’t Slytherin’s suppose to be mean?” Ginny asked you, your eyes darted from Percy to his younger sister, “some of us” you agreed, nodding your head firmly, “what about you?” Ron asked curiously, “what about her?” Percy asked frowning, hoping that Ron didn’t try to offend you. “Mean, is she mean.” Ron clarified, “I try not to be. But everyone has their days” you responded to his question, Percy was relived that you did’t take offence to his brother’s question.

“She right, everyone has their moments” Arthur said, putting the newspaper down so that he could engage in the conversation with his family you smiled. You didn’t know what you were going to do today, but as long as you’re with a family that seems really nice and sweet you didn’t mind, and of course as long as you get to spend time with Percy.

You dropped a hand from the table and grabbed a hold Percy’s hand under the table, turning your head to look at him, “I love your family already, can we swap?” You asked him playfully, this made Percy chuckle as he leaned into you and pressed a kiss to your cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

Ever since you met Percy’s family last year he had spent most of the school year up until the six-weeks holidays trying to convince you to let him meet your family, all year you had been adamant that he shouldn’t meet them, he had questioned about it, wondering if you were embarrassed of him so you didn’t want to introduce them to him and you had denied it, because it wasn’t true, you weren’t embarrassed of him at all, you were in fact embarrassed about your family.

Your parents usually make a huge deal out of their children dating anyone and would ask as many questions as they could and not only that they some times forgot that other houses were just as good as Slytherins are and sometimes put other houses down, which you hated with a burning passion and had on more than one occasion told them to stop and that every house is prefect in their own way, not that they listened most of the time.

That’s what you get for your family being friends with the Malfoys, they rubbed off on your family.

You currently sat in the grand hall with all of your things packed, the trolley sat next to the wooden bench that you sat at, you had been waiting for Percy to pass through, you had asked him to meet you there as the two of you dating had been let out of the bag to every single person in the school and had been the talk of the school for a few days. You couldn’t stand all of the glances and whispers that were thrown your way but you grinned and bared it for Percy’s sake.

You tapped your fingers against the wooden table, staring down at a knot in the wood of the old table, finding it fascinating for the last couple of minutes. You hadn’t heard Percy walk up to you with his things being dragged in the trolley behind himself, so when he cleared his throat loudly he had scared the hell out of you, causing you to jump on the seat and turn to where the sound had came from as quickly as you possibly could, a hand pressed against your chest to try and keep your beating heart from leaping out of your chest because of the fright he had given you.

“Percy” you breathed out once you noticed him, squeezing your eyes shut “you gave me a fright,” you added. You heard a chuckle come from Percy and the shuffling feet against the cobblestone floor and the creak of the old wooden bench under his weight, you opened your eyes and smiled at him.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to frighten you” he chuckled out in response, scooting closer to you, “I’m glad you’re here,” you said to him, ignoring his response, this had gotten him a little bit concerned, he placed a hand on your wrist gently, his blue eyes meeting your [Y/E/C] ones, a glimmer of concern sparkled in his eyes. “Is something wrong?” He asked in a quiet voice, your top lip curved up at the corner as your eye brows drew together “what?” You asked him, confusion in your voice.

“Is something wrong? At all?” He questioned, gently brushing the tips of his fingers over the skin of your wrist, the small action sent a shiver down your spine, the look on your face softened, a soft short giggle escaping your lips as you looked down at his hand, watching as he carefully brushed his finger tips up and down your wrist.“No, no, nothing is wrong,” you muttered out, looking up to him through your eyelashes briefly.

“Oh, then… Why am I here?” He asked, a hint of playfulness in his voice, he knew that you wanted to say goodbye before you both left for the holidays, he had given up trying to get you to let him meet your family. You swallowed the bit of saliva in your mouth and looked up at him, letting out a small nervous sigh, “ I was wondering, if you’re still interested” you started, moving closer to him, closing the gap between the two of you a lot more, his fingers grazing your skin as you slid closer to him.

“If I was still interested in what?” He asked, quirking a brow at you. You tilted your head to the side, throwing him a ‘let me finish’ look, to which he offered a smile, “if you still wanted to meet my parents? I asked them if you could stay for a couple of days and they said yes… They’ll even drop you off back home after the few days.” Percy’s smile grew wider as you told him the news, you had finally given in and decided that now is a good time for him to meet them and for your family to meet him.

“Really?” Percy asked excitedly.  
“Yep” you replied, popping the 'P’.

“I’d love to go, I’ll just have to tell Ron to pass a message onto the family” he told you, getting up from the bench quickly, you laughed at how excited he seemed about it, it was cute and love it when he was this happy, you watched as he quickly walked towards the large double doors of the grand hall, “I’ll wait for you here,” you called after him, smiling.

You and Percy stepped off of the train with all of your belongings, you sucked in a deep breath of London air that drifted through the train station and let out a deep content sigh, however you’re feeling less than content as your eyes instantly fell upon your parents who stood on the plat form waiting for you and your boyfriend. You instantly took Percy’s hand into yours and looked up at the considerably taller boy, flashing him a nervous smile.

“Let’s go and meet my parents” you said to him quickly in a squeaky voice before he questions you, he grabbed a hold of the trolley that held his things with one hand, looking down at you, “are you sure you’re okay with this?” He asked you in a quiet voice that you could barely hear over the sound of the busy bustling train station, you nodded your head as a response, not trusting your voice, when you were nervous your voice would sometimes come out sounding squeaky.

“Hey, if you’re not, it’s not too late to change the plan” he told you, rubbing his thumb over the back of your hand, “no, I want to do this. I’m more worried that my parents will something to offend you or upset you. They’re a little bit like the Malfoys in away,” you squeaked out, clearing your voice. You let go of Percy’s hand after giving it a quick and gentle squeeze, the two of you grabbing a hold of the long metal handle of the trolley that held your things. “If they say anything then, I’ll just ignore their comments. I’ve had to put up with worse from the Malfoys” he stated, as if he was trying to ease your worry, it didn’t work at all that much.

You puffed a sigh out, looking over to him “I still want you to like them”, he nodded in understanding, he felt the same way about when you had met his family at first, “I get it. Don’t worry” he reassured you, “thank you,” you replied, putting on your best smile as you guided your boyfriend through the large crowd towards your parents, Percy followed you as closely as he could, sometimes hitting the back of your feet with the wheel of his trolley, which he would apologise for. “You don’t need to apologise for hitting the back of my foot with the wheel. You’re about to meet my parents for the first time, I think we’re even,” you told him, adding a laugh on the end to let him know that you’re joking.

“There they are!” Your mum called happily, she grabbed a hold of your dad’s arm and pulled him along to meet you, you smiled the best you could at them both and came to a stop in front of them, “mum, dad” you spoke, the anxious feeling rising in your chest as you looked over to Percy “this is my boyfriend Percy” you introduced, removing a hand from the metal handle of the trolley, making a hand gesture towards him.

Percy grinned widely and nodded his head, “it’s nice to finally meet you Mr and Mrs. [Y/L/N]” he told them, holding a hand out for them to shake, your dad was the first one to shake his hand “it’s nice to meet you too [Y/N] had told us a lot about you” he told Percy “oh really?” Percy asked, glancing at you sideways, your cheeks a bright red, all you gave a response were a bunch of noises, god you were feeling really nervous about it, hoping your parents wouldn’t say something horrible to him.

“She did, you seem like such a sweet boy!” your mum cooed out, taking his hand into hers next. “Thank you?” Percy asked with a deep chuckle, “we can talk more when we’re in the car, you two must be starving by now” you mum said, this caused you to blink, this was unlike them, they’re being extremely nice to him, “of course” Percy said, glancing at you out of the corner of his eyes once again, “do you need a hand with your things?” your dad asked, “no, thank you” Percy responded with a smile.

“Alright, then follow us” he said, motioning for you to both follow them to the car that is parked out side of the station. You and Percy nodded your head in agreement and started to follow them, pushing the trolleys a long.

“They seem nice” Percy said suddenly, you let out a deep exasperated sigh, “I’m just glad they didn’t say something to insult you” you responded, “if it helps, I think the couple of days at your will go just fine” you knew that he was trying to reassure you and make you feel better, but you were still nervous, just in case.

“I hope so.” You told him.  
“I’m sure it will” he nodded, almost determined that it will be fine.


End file.
